Medics of the Undead
by RedPerception
Summary: So what if Mick and Leo knew each other as medics during WWII, Mick saw Leo die. So how come he keeps seeing him in LA. What is Leo thinking when he see's his old friend who hasn't aged since they last saw each other in the 40s. It's a one shot but if you like it and review I might add more.


My sister is a fan of Charmed and I was making my sister watch Moonlight and as soon as she heard that Mick was a medic in World War II she presented me with the theory that Mick and Leo knew each other during the war and what if they ran into each other year later and neither of them look their age. So we're pretending that Moonlight and Charmed take place at the same time period. If you like it let me know and I might right more, but for now it's a one shot. I own nothing, enjoy.

Three times Mick thought he saw a ghost. The fourth time he stopped and followed him. At a safe distance of course. Mick had watched this man die in World War II. They had been medic's together. It didn't make sense that he would be walking around LA in 2006. I followed him around a corner watched him stop and tilt his head like he was listening for something, and then he was gone. There was a white light and he was gone. I didn't believe in ghosts.

The fifth time I saw him was when it happened, was walking with Beth and she noticed my double take.

"Mick?" Beth grabbed my hand, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry did you say Mick?" The blonde man stopped. "Mick St. John?"

"Who's asking?" I looked at the man in front of me, he looked exactly like the friend I lost.

"This is probably going to sound weird but I think I knew your father." The man offered. "Or I mean my father knew your father."

"That doesn't seem very likely." I tried to brush off the man it wasn't possible.

"My name is Leo, Leo Wyatt." He extended his hand.

"Leo Wyatt was a medic in World War II, he died." I returned his hand shake but didn't meet his eyes. "You seem a little young to be born before the war. So whoever you are and whatever game you're playing I'm not interested." If it was Leo he would have to be a vampire to live this long and he definitely wasn't a vampire.

"I'm sorry Sweetie who is this?" The brunette next to him spoke up.

"I'm Beth." Beth extended her hand to the couple in front of us. "This is my boyfriend Mick and you are."

"Piper, this is my husband Leo." Piper accepted the hand shake, "Do you guys know each other?"

"Mick is he…"

"No." I stopped Beth before she could finish the sentence.

"This is going to sound like a really silly question, and I know you don't look it, but did you serve in World War II?" Beth couldn't leave it alone.

"You're right that is a really silly question." Piper answered for her husband, "We should go Leo."

"Are you Mick St. John?" Leo asked.

"Let's go Beth." I grabbed her hand to leave.

"You should be a lot older." Leo put his hand on my shoulder.

"And you should be dead." I finally looked him in the eyes. "How are you still alive?"

"How come you haven't aged?" Leo returned.

"I asked you first." I reminded.

"Do you have a place we can talk?" Leo sighed.

"I've got a place just up the street." I nodded.

"Leo what is this?" Piper tried to stop her husband.

"This is Mick St. John we served together in World War II." Leo explained to his wife.

"How?" She turned from him to me.

"That's what we're going to find out." Leo followed Beth and I to the apartment.

"Can I offer either of you a drink?" I invited them into my house. I had started keeping real foods and drinks in my apartment since Beth and I had become more involved. "Tea, water, coffee, something stronger."

"No thanks." Leo declined letting Beth lead he and his wife to the living room.

"Beth?" I asked.

"No, I'm good." She shook her head. "I want to find out what's going on."

"I watched you die." Mick sat down across from his old friend. "How are you still alive?"

"Technically I'm not." Leo started letting out a short breath, Piper put her hand on his knee."

"What like a vampire?" Beth interrupted.

"Nothing like a vampire." Piper defended.

"When I died, I was taken to this place that was pure white light and surrounded by others called white lighters." Leo paused to make sure Mick and Beth were still listening. "They offered me immortality in return it was my duty to watch over and protect others with supernatural powers so that they could do good in the world."

"Others with supernatural powers?" Beth asked, "Like what?" She looked at me.

"Witches mostly." Piper chipped in.

"Now it's your turn." Leo looked to me.

"From the sounds of it, you're not going to like what you hear." I took a breath.

"It's got to be supernatural right." Piper was quick to point out. "You don't seem like a bad guy so what is it?"

I glanced at Beth who just nodded. "I'm a vampire." I tried my hardest to keep eye contact with my old friend.

"That's not possible." Piper became visibly upset, "Cole killed the queen, and all of the clan with her."

"Queen? Clan?" Beth looked from the women across the table to me. "What's she talking about?"

"I don't know." I admitted, "But there is a lot about vampire history I don't know."

"Would Josef know?" Beth questioned.

"You aren't part of the Vampire Queens clan?" Piper looked from me to Leo, "Then how are you a vampire?"

"I was turned by my wife on my wedding day." I shrugged, "She thought it was a wedding present. I thought it was a curse. Safe to say the marriage didn't last. I've been a vampire for almost 50 years."

"Leo?" Piper frowned.

"I mean it's possible that back in the day when the vampires were cast out of the underworld that they fractioned. Some stayed with the Queen and others moved out with the humans." Leo theorized. "I mean this was thousands of years before I was born. You're really a vampire?"

"I'm really a vampire." I nodded.

"So garlic, sun, crucifix?" Piper listed off.

"Are you looking for something to kill me with?" I frowned.

"Killing demons is kind of what I do." Piper returned.

"Demon...ouch." I feigned offense. "Sorry to disappoint, garlic and crucifix not a deal breaker, sun yeah if I stay outside to long."

"That's nothing like the vampires we've dealt with in the past." Piper argued.

"Again sorry to disappoint." I really had no idea what they were talking about. Were they implying that there was another species of vampires. Were there really vampires that couldn't handle garlic and all of those cliches. Did Josef know about this?

"Are you trying to say that there are different species of vampires?" Beth said what I was thinking.

"I suppose it's possible. I could ask the elders." Leo offered.

"If he is a vampire you're just going to leave me with him?" Piper argued, "You know my powers don't work on vampires."

"Powers?" Beth interrupted.

"She's a witch." I smirked, "I thought you would have picked up on that."

"When did you?" Leo wondered.

"When Beth asked about supernatural creatures and she answered for you." I supplied. "I knew she smelled different, you both did. That explains why."

"How was I supposed to have picked up on that?" Beth rolled her eyes.

"Look I don't know about any vampire queen or any clan. All I know is a couple dozen vampires in this city and a few more abroad, and most of us just want to live out our undead life as peacefully as possible." I offered up. "What I do know about is a royal family in France that was made up of mostly vampires, but somehow I don't think that's what you're talking about."

"Let me ask the elders." Leo offered again, "I know you're not going to sleep for a week if you think there is another threat to our family." With that Leo was gone.

"Well that was cool." Beth looked around the room, "How come you can't do that?"

"Because apparently I'm a demon, incapable of doing good." I kept my eyes on Piper who was clearly uncomfortable. I suppose whatever past she had with vampires wasn't good.

"Do you want a drink now?" I offered.

"What do you have that's stronger?" Piper asked.

"Wine and whiskey." I got up for the kitchen.

"Red or white?" Piper wondered.

"Red."

"A glass of wine please."

"Beth?" I turned to my girlfriend.

"Wine is fine with me." She nodded.

"Do you mind if I drink?" I asked our guest.

"You mean blood?" Piper frowned.

"That's exactly what I mean." I nodded, "If not, I understand, it's not like I'm used to dinner parties."

"He means from his supply in the freezer." Beth added, after catching the look on Piper's face. "He doesn't drink live."

"Haven't for almost a decade and a half now." Mick nodded. Pouring two wine glasses and bringing them back to the ladies on my couch.

"Oh you're having company." Josef strolled into my apartment. "Don't let me interrupt."

"Not a good time Josef." I rolled my eyes as he went straight for my kitchen. "What are you doing here."

"Remodeling at the Penthouse. Who's the witch?" He poured himself some wine and added the blood. "You're not drinking?"

"You know about witches?" I gave my old friend my full attention.

"I've met a couple." He shrugged, "Good times."

"I'm sorry who are you?" Piper put down the wine glass.

"Josef Kostan and you are?" He extended his hand.

"Piper." She didn't accept the handshake.

"Piper, this is Josef, he's an old friend of mine." I sat down next to Beth.

"A vampire." Piper looked over the man in front of her.

"Is that a problem?" Josef just gave her his signature predatory smirk. Before anyone could answer Leo reappeared. "Well that's a neat trick."

"Who are you?" Leo looked the vampire over.

"Josef Kostan and you are?" He extended his hand.

"My husband." Piper jumped to Leo's side. "What did you find out?"

"The elders say it's very probable that a small group of vampires left the clan after they were kicked out of the underworld and evolved here on earth." Leo's eye hadn't left the older of the two vampires in the room. He didn't like the grin he had on his face.

"So we're evolved from the original vampires?" I cut in trying to distract from my oldest friend and his terrible timing and even worse social skills.

"It looks that way." Leo shrugged.

"Evolved into what?" Josef frowned.

"I don't know, the elders seemed to think you were more human than the clan from the underworld." Leo tried to explain.

"Oh don't tell Josef he's human he won't like that." I laughed, at the look on my old friends face.

"No, you're not human, but the time spent outside of the underworld has allowed you to become more tolerant of things that could kill your predecessors." Leo made a second attempt.

"Like garlic and crucifixes." Beth cut in.

"Exactly." Leo nodded.

"So Cole didn't destroy all of the vampires." Piper fell back onto the couch.

"Thank God for that." Josef toasted his wine glass to no one in particular.

"Josef I think it's time for you to go." I took the glass from my friends hand and escorted him out.

"How do you know those two anyway?" He asked before I could close the door.

"I served with him in World War II."

"But he's not a vampire." Josef frowned, "He's awfully young."

"Bye Josef." I closed the door on him. "Sorry about him, he's really not as bad as he comes off at first. He's an acquired taste." I put his glass in the sink and joined the others in the living room. "Not that I'm not grateful for this history lesson. Can I hope that the two of you won't show up and try to kill me in my sleep."

"You're a vampire." Piper could only state what we had already discussed.

"Honey he was a good friend to me during the war. And it's not like we haven't seen demons that have reformed." Leo came to my defense. "I mean you and Phoebe and Paige vanquish demons from the underworld. The elders didn't seem all that concerned about this group of vampires."

"And they shouldn't be." Beth jumped in. "Mick's a private investigator he uses his vampire powers to help people, and he doesn't drink live."

"I mean as long as you aren't hurting any innocents. I don't really have a reason to vanquish you." Piper shrugged.

"Hey you mind if I pour myself a glass. I want to catch up." Leo nodded to the glasses in front of the two ladies. "I haven't seen you since I died, it's not everyday I run into someone I knew before I died that I can sit down and talk with."

"I know the feeling." I smiled, "Let me get you a glass and we'll catch up." I went to the kitchen grabbed a glass and the bottle to bring with me. "So you got to chose to be immortal?"

"You didn't?" Leo frowned, "I thought you said you're wife…"

"She didn't tell me what she was, on our wedding night I told her I'd love her forever. Well she took it very literally and the next morning I woke up a monster." I handed him his glass. "It took me a long time to come to terms with my new existence. Enough about me, how did you two meet?"

"She and her sisters are my charges. I'm supposed to keep them safe." Leo started.

The four of us talked long into the night about everything that had happened to us in the past 50 years. Piper and Beth swapped stories about dating men who were already dead. While Leo and I discussed the similarities and differences of our situations. By and far he was better off than I was, but that was neither here nor there. It wasn't until about Midnight when Piper got a call from one of her sisters that we had to say good bye.

"You'll have to come to San Francisco sometime and meet the family." Leo gave me a hug.

"You're sisters won't try to vanquish me?" I smiled at Piper.

"You'll be safe, don't bring Josef." She gave Beth and I a hug as well.

"I'll be in touch Leo." I waved as he walked down the hallway.

"You better be." He returned the wave.

I closed the door so it was just Beth and I again. "They seemed nice." She smiled leaning against me. "Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine." I wrapped my arms around her. "Just thinking about what Leo said about there being different species of vampire."

"You think there might be more out there?" She questioned.

"I don't know I mean I suppose legends come from somewhere right." I held her tight.

"Well don't think to hard on it." She kissed my lips, "Come on my evolved vampire, we still have half the night before you have to get in your freezer."


End file.
